LEGO Spider-Men
LEGO Spider-Men (Also known as Web of the Sensational LEGO Spider-Men) is a crossover story written by Max Carroll and Benspider. The plot circles around the Spider-Men from the shows The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man, LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series, LEGO Web of Spider-Man, and LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible as they end up trapped on each other's worlds at the hand of Mysterio from Earth-13124, who is trying to rid the world of his universe's Spider-Man. However, the distortion causes the displacement of the Spider-Men from Earth-616901616, Earth-9906283, and Earth-TRN953 onto each other's worlds. The story would be followed by a sequel series entitled ''LEGO Spider-Men: Inheritance'', which serves as an adaptation of 2014's Spider-Verse. Characters Featured character(s) * Spider-Men ** Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting characters * The Fantastic Four ** Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) ** Invisible Woman (Susan Richards) ** The Human Torch (Johnny Storm) ** The Thing (Ben Grimm) Villains * Mysterio (Quentin Beck) * The Green Goblin (Harry Osborn) * Doctor Octopus (Carolyn Trainer) * Venom (Ann Weying) *Shadrac (Gray Dolman) *The Lizard (Curt Connors) *The Vulture (Blackie Drago) Plot On Earth-13124, Mysterio, the Master of Illusion, devises a plan in order to get rid of Spider-Man after growing tiresome of the wall-crawler's interference in his plans. Mysterio constructs a neural transmitter at his hideout which lures Spider-Man, hot off his battle with Venom, to his base. Mysterio then activates his inter-dimensional portal, constructed from scans of Doctor Doom's time machine, and trips a distracted Spider-Man, causing him to fall into the portal and disappear. Mysterio then laughs in victory, knowing that he had finally defeated his greatest rival. However, the feedback causes three other realities, Earth-616901616, Earth-TRN953, and Earth-9906283, to have slight distortions which makes their Spider-Men disappear as well. On Earth-616901616, Earth-13124's Spider-Man lands on a rooftop. He then begins to observe the city below and above him. Thinking that Mysterio was only gloating about his inter-dimensional portal, and believing that he had simply been transported back into his New York, Spider-Man begins to make his way back to the warehouse to arrest Mysterio. However, when he returns, Spider-Man finds the warehouse empty. Believing that Mysterio simply cast an illusion on him, Spider-Man heads back out to search for different crimes. However, he soon discovers that almost everything on this world is different than how it is on his own world, such as the fact that he's still in high school, every meta human is wearing a different costume, and crime is drastically different than how it is on his own world. After stopping a mugging, as well as a chance encounter with the second Vulture, Spider-Man begins to devise a way to return home safely. On Earth-9906283, Earth-TRN953's Spider-Man awakens after being thrown onto this world. After investigating the area, Spider-Man concludes, based on the fact that he's in college and his Forest Hills home has been moved into by another family, that he's not on his native universe. Peter soon arrives to his "home" and finds that his counterpart is currently married to Mary Jane just as he hears screams coming from the streets below. He finds Shadrac running in the streets unwillingly causing chaos. Spider-Man intervenes and battles Shadrac, eventually sending him flying into a fire hydrant, knocking him out. He is, however, attacked by the Venom of this universe who manages to knock him out and brings him to the new Doctor Octopus and Green Goblin. On Earth-TRN953, Earth-9906283's Spider-Man awakens on a gargoyle on the Empire State building. After attempting to investigate what might have caused his arrival onto this reality, Spider-Man overhears a police report which states that the Lizard (who had been subdued before by this universe's native Spider-Man) is running amok and rampaging in the sewers. Heading into the sewers himself to face the beast, Spider-Man and the Lizard do battle near the subways, where Spider-Man finally defeats the Lizard by jabbing his tail into a power outlet. Finally, Earth-616901616's Spider-Man arrives on Earth-13124. He immediately notices his change in surroundings via several tell-tale signs; Peter Parker is currently in college, he is dating Mary Jane Watson, and Kraven the Hunter is dead. After scouting the area, he discovers Mysterio in his warehouse, tinkering with his dimensional teleporter. They fight, and Mysterio is defeated by Spider-Man and turned over to the police. However, Spider-Man soon realizes that, just by looking at the history of this world, he isn't in his home universe. Desperate, he turns to Reed Richards for answers. Meanwhile, on Earth-9906283, Earth-TRN953's Spider-Man awakens, shackled to a wall and with his costume torn, to the sight of a female Doctor Octopus and the Green Goblin observing him. The Goblin then begins to press Spider-Man with questions, such as why the change in costume and why does he look and sound so much younger than how Spider-Man normally would. Spidey merely responds by spitting in the Goblin's face, stating "I've dealt with monsters like you before." Goblin responds by whacking Spider-Man across the face. Category:Benspider Category:Created by MaxGoji Category:Spider-Man Category:LEGO Category:LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series Category:Crossovers Category:Stop motion Category:PG-13 Category:Spider-Verse Category:Brickfilm